Candy Box Wiki:What Candy Box Wiki is not
is not Wikipedia * is not an official affiliate of Candy Box * is not an advertisement service * is not a image or video hosting site * is not a recognized social networking site or communications center Changes to these policies should be proposed and discussed on this → forum topic. Candy Box Wiki is not... ;Wikipedia :The is not Wikipedia, although a few of the articles may have content from wikipedia, we only document things which are related to Candy Box so instead of linking to a page here on another subject (eg: Naruto references in a page about something that spoofs Naruto) use an interwiki link to link to an article on Wikipedia about the subject. The same form of linking applies to other Wikia wiki. ; is not an official site Main article: http://candies.aniwey.net :The is not in no way whatsoever officially connected to Candy Box. The general purpose of this wiki is to be a resource and community site on the subject of Candy Box history and current events. ;an Advertisement service :The is to be used for community editing, not just to put up links to another website. However, the additions of Candy Box-related websites and media are the exception. Links suggesting Candy Box members to Click Here or links that are suspected to be phishing and harmful are especially intolerable on here, as well as on any Wikia wiki. If you intend to place your personal website on your Userpage do know that it must be considered safe and adhere to the TOU of Wikia. ;an Image hosting site or file repository :User's are not allowed to upload images of themselves, their multiple avatars, their art or anything else that's not an actual image for use within an article to , this isn't a place for you to upload images so you can link to them, or a place for you to upload images for your userpage, userpages can only have personal images externally embedded. :Do not hotlink images uploaded to to external sources for personal use. Please save the following image to your computer and upload it to a real image host. :Recommended Image Host: Photobucket, Tinypic, Sandbox Wiki or Imageshack. ;a Video hosting site or go-to Playlist :User's are not allowed to upload videos of themselves, of others, their music or anything else that's not an actual video for use within an article to , this isn't a place for you to link your playlist to your userpage. You want to link a video site or real playlist site without embedding? Then that is fine, however, do know that it must be considered safe and adhere to the TOU of Wikia. :Videos must be embedded, not uploaded. See external embedding for the HTML code ;a recognized Social network, a Profile, Journal, or Rant Site : is not a place for you to make a profile so you can tell other people about 'private details' of your personal life or about other peoples business and groups. If you want to link to your various online profiles, then this is preferred, however if your profile is not considered safe or is unacceptable by Wikia then it will be removed. :No-one is allowed an article about themselves and only editors are allowed to have a page in the User namespace. The pages in the User namespace are meant as ways for you to allow other editors to be able to contact you or know a little about you. And please keep your own Userpage within the TOU of Wikia. ;Guestbook or Communications center : is not an area for your online friends to post a name and a comment on your page, this is inappropriate for the wiki. Please use this devoted website for signing activities: Wikia Guestbook. does not belong to anyone The following points come from Wikia:Ownership, which is an official policy of Wikia and also encompasses : *The site itself, and the Wikia trademarks, are owned by Wikia, Inc.. Candy Box, and its trademarks, are owned by aniwey at http://candies.aniwey.net *The copyright of a particular edit is owned by the person who made that edit. However if a person doesn't want their writing to be edited mercilessly or redistributed by others, they should consider not submitting it. *The wikis are owned by the communities. No one user owns any wiki. Founders are those who requested a wiki be created (or have adopted it), but ownership of that wiki resides with the community as a whole, not only with the founder. Similarly, no bureaucrat or administrator may claim proprietorship over the wiki. While current admin(s) have extra tools in comparison to non-sysop editors, it is just something to help edit the wiki better and keep it in order. Reference * Wikia's "Not" Policy * Wika's Terms of Use * Wikis **Avatar **Kung Fu Panda **Wookieepedia Category:Policy